


Unrequited love

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Thanks to Lucy on discord for this idea, I wanted to write about a topic, something to flex the creative muscles.





	Unrequited love

I see you, smiling and chatting with a friend over a coffee, A latte, milky with four sugars, your favourite, You order it every Monday when you meet your friend for a weekly catch up.

I smile at you and you smile back, before going back to your conversation, you have a gorgeous smile, I wish it showed itself more often. I sip my own drink, listening as you tell your friend about when your dog, a small jack Russell named Bonnie, got excited and jumped into the bath with you, We all laugh, the idea of a dog trying to eat bath bubbles is funny and adorable.

We both finish our drinks at the same time, you say goodbye to your friend, planning the next meeting, of course its the same time and place as always, we leave the coffee shop and begin to walk home, your house isn’t close, a five minute walk, You listen to music on your phone, Probably the new album that you’ve been playing on repeat since it came out.

We get home, you go straight to the kitchen too feed Bonnie, I go upstairs, I’m hanging up my coat in the closet when I hear you come up behind me.

No don’t scream, silly, you’ll scare Bonnie.

You shouldn’t have screamed, I had to silence you, the neighbours are noisy, they’ll wonder whats happening.

Your neck fits perfectly in my hands, we were made for each other, don’t you see? Meant to fit like two puzzle pieces.

You’ll stop struggling soon, you’ll see my point of view.

I’ve planned this for a while, ever since I first met you. Do you remember?

Four years ago, At the Janie’s birthday party, I bought you a drink, you laughed at my jokes.

I’ve followed you, I’ve always been there, but you haven’t noticed, Why would you remember my face?

Well you’ll remember my face now, because its the last thing you’ll see.


End file.
